Home
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: Alex Cabot's home.
1. Alex Cabot

Title: "Home"

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: K

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, a box of old candy canes, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

* * *

Chapter 1: Alex Cabot

To Alex Cabot, the courtroom was home. Or it was until she met Olivia Benson. Alex didn't know how it happened, but Olivia wormed her way into Alex's life with no intention of leaving.

Until Alex left for Witness Protection and spent a year living as Emily in Wisconsin. Wisconsin felt like an entirely different universe to Alex. There were no beeping taxis at three in the morning, no sirens at all hours of the night, no random hotdog vendors on the sidewalks-all of the sights, sounds, smells that soothed Alex - that comforted her - were gone. On the nights that she felt particularly lonely, Alex would sit in her backyard, nurse one of Olivia's favorite beers, and hum the Mister Softee song. Other nights, she would lay in bed and stare up the ceiling, her cd player playing "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow on repeat.

The day she had to testify in court may have been the happiest she was in a year. But it was over too soon and then Alex found herself living as Emily in Wisconsin again. She hadn't even had the courage to give Olivia the goodbye she deserved.

It takes Alex three years to see Olivia again - which brings her to where she is now: standing at Olivia's door with nothing but a wish in her heart.

"Cabot, are you gonna stand out there all night or are you gonna come inside? Dinner's getting cold," Olivia's voice yells through the door.

Alex smiles.

All is right.


	2. Olivia Benson

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, a box of old candy canes, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

* * *

Chapter 2: Olivia Benson

To Olivia Benson, the 1-6 was home. Or it was until she met Alex Cabot. Olivia didn't know how it happened, but Alex wormed her way into Olivia's life with no intention of leaving.

Until Alex made some enemies and had to go into Witness Protection. New York City felt like an entirely different country without Alex around. There were no picnics in Central Park to look forward to, no late nights and early mornings spent with Alex in her arms, and no Alex to look forward to in general. She tried to date, she really did, but no one ever got further than one night out. No one could compare to Alex Cabot.

As much as she hated to admit it, Olivia spent more than half of her alone time lying in bed staring at the picture of Alex she kept on her bedside table. She was proud of herself, though, for not picking up any alcohol and drinking away the pain. Every time she wanted to, she heard Alex's voice in her head telling her to put the bottle down, and she would. Eventually, the pain dulled and she was able to function properly without wanting to take a drink.

Then came the day that Alex came back for the trial. Olivia couldn't decide whether it was one of the happiest days of her life or one of the saddest. She decided it was a mix of both. Unfortunately, it was over too soon and Alex was whisked out of her life again. Alex hadn't even given Olivia the goodbye she deserved.

Three years pass before Olivia gets to see Alex again – which brings them to where they are now. Olivia can hear Alex standing outside her apartment door. She'd know the sound of those ridiculous heels anywhere. Not to mention, Olivia had looked out the peephole. She continues putting the finishing touches on their dinner before she walks over to the door.

"Cabot, are you gonna stand out there all night or are you gonna come inside? Dinner's getting cold," Olivia yells through the door. She opens the door and sees Alex's smile.

All is right.


	3. Talking It Out

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, a box of old candy canes, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

* * *

Chapter 3: Talking It Out

The two eat dinner in companionable silence. For the first time in several years, they're able to fully relax and actually enjoy their meal. When they finish, Alex sits on Olivia's couch while Olivia finishes the cleaning.

"How long?" Olivia asks, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. She uses the tone of voice reserved strictly for victims. She doesn't want to fight with Alex, she just wants answers.

Alex never thought two words could shatter her heart, but that's exactly what happens. "Those were the last words you said to me before I went into Witness Protection."

"Alex, how long until you up and disappear from my life again? You didn't even say goodbye last time. Do you know how that made me feel?"

Alex can feel the tears she's been holding back start to well-up in her eyes. "It was easier to leave like that, Olivia."

So much for not fighting. "Easier? Easier for who, Alex? For you? Was it easy to leave knowing I was still in love with you? Or was it easy to leave because you don't feel the same way anymore?"

"Liv, no, that's not what I meant."

"Then how about you clarify it for me, Alex, because that's sure as hell what it sounded like."

"You just don't get it do you, Olivia? I left without saying goodbye _because_ I'm in love with you. Saying goodbye would've been too final, too painful. When I left that night, Olivia, I didn't think I was coming back."

"So, what? You were just gonna stay out in Wisconsin and marry that _guy_? Are you kidding me? You're a real piece of work, Alex." Olivia runs her hand through her hair. "I'm not doing this with you tonight, Alex. I don't want to fight with you."

"You want to know how long until I up and leave you again, Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"Seventy years."

"What?"

"The next time I leave you will be the day I die. I love you, Olivia Benson, and I never want you to forget that. So, to answer your question, I'm never going to leave you again."

"You know it's going to take a while to get back to where we were before, right?"

"Yes, I do, and I'm willing to wait as long as I need to. I just want you, Liv."

"As long as we're on the same page, Alex. I don't want to screw this up. I've loved you since the beginning and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So we're good? We're all set to start this?"

"We are. Will you stay tonight?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving. I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you, Alex Cabot."

Both women were finally home.

End


End file.
